Wizard of Neko
by arifantomhive
Summary: Tau cerita Wizard of Oz? Nah, yang ini bukan Wizard of Oz, tapi Wizard of Neko. Si Ciel jadi Dorothy-nya - apa apaan ini. yasudah, baca yaw! sekaligus ripiuw. UPDATED!
1. Terdampar

Guess what? Selanjutnya, saya akan bikin fanfict Kuroshitsuji (lagi dan lagi) looohhh XD. Saya terinspirasi bikin cerita ini pas tiba tiba nemuin komik Wizard of Oz hahaha yaudah deh cekidot aja ya :3

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Wizard of Oz belongs to Lyman Frank Baum

WARNING! : GAJE, ANEH, OOC, dll.

ooooo

Di rumah mewah yang terletak suatu wilayah di Inggris, seorang gadis *ehem* maksud saya bocah berjenis kelamin laki-laki bernama Ciel, tinggal bersama paman Vincent dan bibi Rachel (tunggu, bukannya mereka berdua ortu Ciel? Oh iya ini kan fanfict *garing abis*), bersama dengan anjing mereka Pluto. Tiba tiba, langit berubah menjadi kelam dan tornado pun datang.

"Vincent! Ada tornado diluar! Ayo kita berlindung!" teriak Rachel dengan sangat panik

"Ayo kita masuk ke ruang bawah tanah, Rachel!" *sambil gendong Rachel ala Superman*

Ciel yang saat itu lagi asik tweeting di BB-nya, tiba-tiba menyadari ada tornado diluar dan seketika langsung panik

"Paman! Bibi! Kalian dimana? Kok ga ngasih tau aku ada tornado diluar?"

"Woah? Paman lupa ada Ciel di rumah ini! Yaudah cepetan masuk ruang bawah tanah!"

"Iya! – Eh tunggu! BB-ku ketinggalan di kamar!" *sambil lari balik ke kamarnya*

Tapi… Tapi sudah terlambat. Tornado itu memisahkan Ciel dengan paman dan bibinya. Bagaimanakah nasib Pluto? Sialnya Pluto bukannya mati kena tornado, malah terbawa bersama tornado dan Ciel *itu yang ada di pikiran Ciel*. Dan ternyata, tornado itu membawa mereka ke negeri antah berantah yang sangaaaaaat indah. Tapi…

"Loh? Pluto mana? Kok ga ada? Plutoooo! PLUTOOOO!" teriak Ciel sambil keliling keliling nyari Pluto

Kemudian Ciel teringat sesuatu…

"Oh iya, kalau Pluto mati kan hidupku jadi lebih tenang. Nyahahaha bebas deh~"

Tiba tiba, sekelompok warga (kucing) negeri itu datang menghampiri Ciel…

"Nak, kamu mencari cari anjingmu? Itu anjingnya ketiban rumahmu"

"Ha? Udah biarin aja, aku ikhlas kok kalo anjingku mati" *haaatchim! (Ciel bersin)*

"Eh? Lihat! Ada seorang lagi yang ketiban rumahmu, nak! Wah dia kan… Terima kasih, nak! Kamu telah membunuh orang jahat itu!" sahut seorang dari sekelompok orang (kucing) itu

"Hah? Ngebunuh? Ngebunuh siapa? *haaatchim!* Orang jahat siapa? Kalian siapa sih? Kok kucing bisa bicara?" tanya Ciel ga berenti berenti

"Dia adalah penyihir jahat dari timur, yang bernama William. Dan dia mati karena tertimpa rumahmu" tiba tiba seorang perempuan berambut merah ada di belakang Ciel"

"Ka…Kamu siapa? Aku ada dimana? Paman dan bibiku dimana?" *Ciel panik dan bingung stadium 4*

"Aku penyihir baik dari utara, dan namaku Angelina. Panggil aku Madam Red yaw. Negeri ini bernama Negeri Neko alias negeri kucing. Di Negeri Neko bagian utara dan selatan, hidup penyihir penyihir baik yang suka kucing berbulu putih. Dan di bagian timur dan barat, hidup penyihir jahat yang suka kucing berbulu hitam alias kucing garong"

"Ku… Kucing… KENAPA AKU HARUS NYASAR KE NEGERI KUCING! Aku pengen pulang ke rumahku! Aku tidak mau tinggal di negeri yang penduduknya kucing ini!"

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa gitu? Kucing kan lucuuuu unyuuu~" *cute neko mode : on*

"Aku alergi kucing! Hey Madam Red! Gimana caranya aku bisa kembali ke Inggris?"

"Mintalah pada Raja Neko di ibukota Kucing Unyu agar kamu dapat kembali ke Inggris. Dan untuk menuju ibukota Kucing Unyu, kamu harus melewati sepanjang jalan Yellow Bricks Road"

Penyihir utara meminta Ciel agar memakai sepatu milik penyihir jahat dari timur dan lalu mencium jidat Ciel *inner Ciel : cih pake nyium nyium segala! Ntar jidat gw jadi jenong gara gara dicium lo!*. Tekad Ciel sudah bulat, untuk pergi dari Negeri Neko secepatnya

ooooo

_Mendaki gunung melewati lembah~ Sungai mengalir indah ke samudera~ Aku sendirian bertualang~_

Saat Ciel sedang berjalan menuju Ibukota Kucing Unyu, tiba tiba… DUAKH! Seorang perempuan mengenakan kostum maid jatuh dari atas pohon menimpa Ciel

"Awwwwww! Sakit! WOY KALO MO JATOH LIAT-LIAT DONG!"

"Ma…Maaf… Tuan. Sa… saya sedang berburu burung de…dengan sss…sniper i…ini"

"Udah eh gapapa, kan aku orangnya terkenal baik hati dan ganteng, makanya aku maafin"

"Ma… Makasih Tuan. Ngemeng ngemeng Tuan mo kemana?" *langsung ga gugup lagi*

"Ke ibukota Kucing Unyu karena aku punya permintaan untuknya"

"Waaahh… kalo gitu aku anterin deh. Mungkin aku bisa meminta sniper baru yang lebih canggih. Oiya, namaku Meirin. Salam kenal!"

"Ya salam kenal juga. Ayo kita pergi kesana!"

ooooo

_Mendaki gunung melewati lembah~ Sungai mengalir indah ke samudera~ Kami berdua bertualang~_

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju ibukota Kucing Unyu. Lalu, saat ada di hutan, sebuah kejadian menimpa Ciel lagi. Seorang pemburu salah tembak ke arah Ciel, tapi untungnya Meirin menolong Ciel.

"Terima kasih, Meirin – HEY! NEMBAK JANGAN ASAL DONG! BISA MATI GW KENA PELURUNYA! HOY KELUAR LO JANGAN SEBUNYI!"

*Inner Meirin : gila nih orang imut imut galak juga yak*

"Cih. Meleset lagi! Kapan aku bisa mendapat harimau itu dengan peluruku?" tiba tiba seorang pria yang mukanya brandalan sambil ngerokok keluar dari balik pohon

"Wah! Maaf maaf gara gara gw salah tembak, lo hampir aja celaka. Maaf ya, bocah"

"Yaaah, gapapa aku maafin. Kan aku terkenal sebagai orang yang sabar dan pemaaf"

"Makasih yaw. Ngemeng ngemeng lo mo kemana?"

"Aku dan dia, Meirin pengen ketemu sama Raja Neko. Aku pengen balik ke rumah lagi"

"Kalo aku pengen minta sniper yang baru dan lebih canggih" sahut Meirin

"Ikutan dong. Gw pengen minta sekardus rokok nih. Eh salam kenal ya gw Bard"

Tiba tiba, Ciel (hampir) mendapat musibah lagi. Sebuah pohon mental ke arah Ciel. Untungnya pohon itu berhasil di pantulkan dengan peluru yang ditembakkan Meirin dan Bard

"KENAPA GW KENA SIAL MULU SIH? AUTHOR SIALAN!" *ehem* "WOY YANG NGELEMPAR POHON KE GW, SINI LO! JANGAN JADI PENGECUT!" *Ciel meledak lagi*

"Aku disini~ Kalo mau lawan aku~" tiba tiba seorang anak muda yang ceria (?) muncul

"Maju lo! Ayo ngepet sama gw!"

_PLAK! _Belom sempat anak muda itu melawan, Ciel sudah menamparnya duluan. Wah Ciel jagoan ya? *ehem* Lalu, anak muda itupun tiba tiba menangis

"Huaaaaa! Padahal aku hanya ingin bersenang senang! Kenapa malah dipukul? Cakiiiiiiit!"

"Yaudah deh, kan gw terkenal sangat baik hati dan suka menghargai. Cini aku bantu unyuuuu"

"Waaa makasih! Aku Finny, maaf yaaa garagara yang tadi. Kamu mo kemana?"

"Yoo sama sama. Aku Ciel, ini Meirin, dan ini Bard. Aku mo ke ibukota Kucing Unyu bersama mereka karena kami punya permintaan untuk Raja Neko"

"Wah! Aku ikutan ya! Aku pengen minta sama Raja Neko pekerjaan yang cocok buat 'tenaga berlebih' yang aku punya. Boleh kan?"

"Ya boleh dong"

_Mendaki gunung melewati lembah~ Sungai mengalir indah ke samudera~ Kami berempat bertualang~_

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun berjalan bersama mengikuti Yellow Bricks Road menuju ibukota Kucing Unyu. Jalan ini bikin si Ciel bete, soalnya gambarnya kucing semua yang diwarnain kuning (bukan tai kucing)

ooooo

~MINNA-SAN! XDDD Saya tidak mau bertele tele, yang berminat lanjut ke chapter 2~ Oiya yang baca fanfict ini pencet tombol REVIEW yaw :3~


	2. Awas ada bencong!

Cekidot bekicot chapter 2 of Wizard of Neko! X3

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Wizard of Oz belongs to Lyman Frank Baum

WARNING! : GAJE, ANEH, OOC, dll.

ooooo

Mereka berempat terus dan terus mengikuti Yellow Bricks Road, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah ladang bunga Poppy. Anehnya, ketika sampai disana, mereka semua justru tertidur secara tidak sadar, dan mereka tertidur karena mencium aroma bunga yang harum tetapi bisa membuat siapa saja terlelap. Tiba-tiba…

_CUUURRR…_

*Bard bangun* "Loh? Kok gw masih disini sih? Gw ketiduran yak?"

*Bard ngerasa rambutnya dan mukanya basah* "WOAH! GW DIKENCINGIN! WOY SIAPA YANG NGENCINGIN GW?"

"Wah, maap gan! Ane udah ga tahan lagi nih! Lagian kan kalo ane ga kencing dipala abang, ntar abang bisa tidur selamanya disini loh. Jadi berterimakasihlah pada ane. Ane udah plong nih. Makasih ya udah nyediain tempat saya kencing" sahut stranger itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Bard

"Yah udahlah gapapa. Padahal rambut gw baru dishampoo tadi" – "Terus gimana ngebangunin nih tiga bocah ya?" pikir Bard

"Hi…hi..hi… anda butuh bantuan, anak muda?" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang horror

"Si…siapa lo? *ngancungin senapan* Ce..cep..cepat keluar!"

"Hi…hi…hi… aku Undertaker. Sepertinya teman temanmu terjebak di ladang ini"

"Ya! Apakah anda bisa membangunkan mereka semua?"

"Hi…hi…hi… tentu saja bisa… Tapi sebelum itu… beri aku sebuah lawakan yang bisa membuatku ngakak"

"Ha?... Yaudahdeh saya coba ya, walaupun saya ga pinter ngelawak"

1 menit kemudian…

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAH! UDAH UDAH JANGAN CERITAIN ITU LAGI! BHAHAHAHHAHA!" tiba tiba si Undertaker ngakak ga ketulungan

"Cih. Jangan gitu dong. Kan saya sedih muka sama rambut saya yang tadi baru dishampoo dikencingin"

"HAHAHHA Ha… Ha… Baiklah anak muda, aku akan membangunkan ketiga temanmu dengan suatu cara. Bunga Poppy memang wangi, tapi wangi yang satu ini lebih wangi lagi. Hi…hi…hi…" *sambil ngeluarin botol yang isinya cairan gitu*

Undertaker pun meletakkan botol yang sudah terbuka itu di dekat hidung Ciel. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Hoaaaaahmmm… Apaan sih kok ada bau menyan?" Ciel tiba tiba terbangun

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Meirin dan Finny juga bangun

"Blaah! Kok ada bau menyan sih? Masa di ladang bunga kaya gini ada bau menyan?"

"Kamu betul, Finny! Aku juga ga suka sama bau menyan!"

"Hey.. hey… Orang ini telah menolong kalian. Kalau kalian tidak mencium bau menyan itu, kalian akan terjebak dalam ladang bunga ini selamanya"

"Waahh… Makasih banyak, tuan"

"Hi…hi…hi… sama sama, anak muda"

ooooo

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, sampai akhirnya…

"WAH! Ada kucing banyak banget disitu! Ayo kita cepat kesitu! Sepertinya kita udah nyampe di ibukota Kucing Unyu" teriak Finny bahagia

"Iya Finny! Kucingnya lucu banget! Ayooo kita kesana!" teriak Meirin juga

"Wah, kebetulan aku juga suka kucing. Ayo Finny, Meirin! Kita kesana!" Bard ikutan teriak juga

Tapi, hanya Ciel yang tidak mau masuk kesana. Dan sialnya, belum masuk ke ibukota Kucing Unyu, dia sudah bersin bersin tanpa henti. Akhirnya, Ciel digendong Finny yang tenaganya gede itu agar Ciel ga kena kucing yang ada di bawah. Tapi tetap saja Ciel bersin bersin

"Pokoknya aku pengen cepet balik ke rumah! Apa apaan nih kota! Penuh kucing semua! Yucks!"

"Sabar, Ciel. Sebentar lagi kita sampai loh~ Liat! Itu di depan kita istana tempat Raja Neko si Penyihir Agung tinggal!"

*Tok tok tok!* "Apakah ada orang di dalam?" *emangnya rumah apa dikira Bard? Ini istana woy ISTANA, bukan rumah nenek lo*

"Ya, ada perlu apa anda kesini tuan?" sambut seorang yang memakai jas buntut hitam dan rambut belah tengah

"Kami ingin menemui Raja Neko, kami ingin minta tolong kepadanya"

"Wah! Saya adalah Raja Neko! Bantuan apa yang anda inginkan, tuan dan nona? Oh ya, sebelumnya silakan masuk dulu"

Ciel dkk pada bingung, kok raja sendiri yang ngebukain pintu istana, terus sifatnya kaya pelayan gitu. Lalu anehnya lagi, mereka berempat disuguhi makanan dan minuman hasil buatan raja itu.

"Ummm… Raja, ga usah repot repot hehe, kami kesini kan hanya ingin minta bantuan" kata Ciel sopan

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Sepertinya kebiasaan saya ketika menjadi butler belum hilang"

"Loh? Butler? Anda mantan butler? Kok bisa jadi raja? – Ups! Maaf Raja Neko, saya kelepasan"

"Tidak apa apa. Ini karena saya sangat mencintai kucing, jadi saya membuat Negeri Neko"

*Ciel langsung pasang muka masam*

"Oh iya, kalian mau minta bantuan? Ada syaratnya. Kalian harus mengalahkan penyihir jahat dari barat. Saya sangat membenci penyihir itu karena dia terus menerus menggoda saya dan menggoda warga (kucing) juga"

"Menggoda? *ehem* baiklah akan kami lakukan, Raja Neko yang agung"

ooooo

Ciel menyetujui syarat itu, begitu juga dengan ketiga temannya. Mereka pun pergi lagi menuju istana milik penyihir jahat dari barat dan sesampainya disana, mereka disambut oleh penyihir jahat dari barat, yang ternyata wujud aslinya adalah banci kaleng

"Haiii~~~ Wah~ ada dua cowok ganteng!~ Aku Grell, salam kenal~" sambut penyihir jahat itu dengan pose (sok) seksi dan bibir (sok) dimonyongin

*brr…brrr… brrr… (Ciel dan Bard merinding di goda bencong)*

"Wah, chibi, kamu punya sepatu milik penyihir jahat dari timur ya? Bolehkah itu untukku?" tiba tiba muka Grell jadi serius, karena melihat sepatu yang dipakai Ciel dan langsung mengeluarkan Death Schtye-nya

"Ciel! Cepat lari! Aku, Meirin, dan Finny akan melawannya!"

"Ta..tapi Bard… Senjata yang dia pegang itu terlalu menyeramkan. Apakah kalian yakin bisa melawannya?"

"Kami akan mencoba dulu. Yang penting sekarang cepat lari, Ciel!" teriak Meirin sambil mengeluarkan snipernya

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, cowok imut!~"

Ciel pun berlari menyelamatkan diri, sementara itu Bard, Finny, dan Meirin melawan bencong *ehem* maksud saya penyihir jahat dari barat itu. Tapi sayangnya, mereka bertiga kalah menghadapi penyihir jahat itu, dan Ciel juga tertangkap oleh penyihir jahat itu

ooooo

~Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Akankah Ciel dkk berhasil melawan penyihir jahat berwujud bencong itu? Akankah Ciel dapat kembali ke rumah mewahnya? Yang mau tau lanjut ke chapter 3~ *P.S. from author : REVIEW yaw yang baca dan yang berminat :3*~


	3. Raja Neko adalah

Cekidot bekicot chapter 3 of Wizard of Neko! X3

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Wizard of Oz belongs to Lyman Frank Baum

WARNING! : GAJE, ANEH, OOC, dll.

ooooo

"Lepasin gw! Gw ga mau jadi 'korban' lo!" teriak Ciel meronta ronta

"Ih~ Kamu jangan gitu dund~~ Cini ama akuuuuh~~" *sambil narik tangan Ciel*

Tapi, tiba-tiba Grell kesetrum. Dan dia menyadari ada bekas ciuman penyihir baik dari utara di jidat Ciel

*Inner Grell : Buset nih anak sakti amat yak! Jadi makin terpesona~*

"Cih. Nih anak ga bisa di pegang! Ntar gw kesetrum lagi!"

"Mampus lo kesetrum! Dasar bencong! Rasain tendangan maut gw!"

_HIAAAAT!_

"Jahat~ Muka gw di tendang~ Kan jadi ilang kecantikan gw~~ huaaaaaaa!" *nangis bombay*

"Huahahaha! Emang muke lo jelek dari dulu kale"

Grell yang sengsara gara gara mukanya yang benjol benjol itu, mati karena shock berat akan mukanya yang berubah jadi jelek (?). Sungguh tidak masuk akal yaw? *ehem* Para budak (kucing) Grell pun pada senang karena Grell udah mati

"Akhirnya bencong muka jelek itu mati! Makasih bocah imut!~" teriak seorang budak (kucing) sambil meluk Ciel. Dan akhirnya para budak (kucing) lain ikut-ikutan meluk Ciel

"LEPASIN! *haaaaatchim!* IYAIYA GW TAU LO PADA SENENG DIA MATI, TAPI LEPASIN GW!"

"Iya deh. Aku dengar teman teman kalian kalah melawan bencong itu ya? Mereka sudah kami obati lukanya, dan sekarang mereka sudah sehat kembali"

"Wah bener nih? Makasih yaw~ Ternyata kucing itu ga buruk buruk amat"

"CIEL! Untung kamu selamat! Ada luka ga?" teriak Finny yang tiba-tiba datang

"Iya aku gapapa kok. Meirin dan Bard juga gapapa kan?"

"Iya, kami gapapa kok. Yuk sekarang balik lagi ke istana Raja Neko"

Mereka pun balik lagi ke istana Raja Neko dengan naik mobil terbang (?) yang di kasih sama budak (kucing)-nya si Grell. Dan dengan kecepatan 10 KM/s, mereka akhirnya sampai di istana Raja Neko

ooooo

Sesampainya di ibukota Kucing Unyu, mereka disambut meriah oleh warga (kucing). Ciel memang senang dan merasa sangat bangga, tapi ketika para warga (kucing) itu menyalaminya, Ciel langsung pakai A_tis buat ngebersihin tangannya. Lalu, mereka pun sampai di istana Raja Neko dan ingin menemui Raja Neko, tetapi…

"Loh? Raja Neko mana? Kok ga ada?" Tanya Ciel sambil keliling kamar Raja Neko

"Iya! Aku udah nyari di kolong meja, di bawah tempat tidur, di sela sela baju, bahkan di tong sampah pun udah ga ada!" teriak Finny tiba tiba

"Emangnya si Raja Neko laler apa, ampe ada di cari di tempat sampah gitu?" *Bard sweatdrop*

Tiba tiba… Si Meirin nosebleed! Ada apa gerangan? … Oh… ternyata dia kaget ngeliat si Raja Neko lagi ganti baju ckck

"Maafkan saya, semuanya. Saya tidak bermaksud melarikan diri. Saya hanya…." Tiba tiba Raja Neko menitikkan air mata dan ingusnya mulai keluar

"Kenapa nangis? Kamu kenapa? Unyuunyuuuu~" *Ciel ngehibur, tapi gagal*

"Saya kangen jadi butler, dan saya bermaksud untuk kembali bekerja di majikan saya. Saya hanyalah seorang butler. Saya tidak bisa sulap atau sihir atau semacamnya"

"Ha? Terus gimana dong aku pulang ke rumah?" *Ciel mulai emosi*

"Sniper yang canggih…"

"Sekardus rokok…."

"Pekerjaan yang pantas untukku…"

"Hmm… Sebenarnya saya dapat mengabulkan permintaan kalian semua. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

15 menit kemudian…

"Uwoh? Sniper ini keren begete! Makasih Raja Neko!"

"Sekardus rokok merk mahal! Thanks Raja Neko!"

"Ah~ Akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan mencabut rumput di istana ini! Tengkyu Raja Neko!"

"Ini merupakan hal yang biasa bagi seorang butler keluarga Phantomhive"

"Terus… KOK GW MASIH DISINI! Gw pengen pulaaaaaaaang!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kamu akan keluar dari negeri ini bersama saya"

ooooo

Raja Neko, yang nama aslinya adalah Sebastian, ternyata menyimpan roket yang sangat canggih. Dan alat itu digunakannya untuk keluar dari negeri kucing ini

"Saya, Raja Neko, mengumumkan bahwa mulai hari ini, saya akan lengser dari jabatan saya sebagai ketua RT *ehem* maksud saya Raja Neko, dan akan digantikan oleh asisten saya, Tanaka. Mari tepuk tangan untuk Pak Tanaka!"

"Hoh hoh hoh" *Tanaka mengucapkan terima kasih*

"Silakan, Tanaka-san. Anda bisa memberikan sambutan kepada rakyat sebagai Raja Neko yang baru"

"Hoh hoh hoh. Hoh hoh hoh. Hoh hoh hoh. Hoh hoh hoh. Hoh hoh hoh. ...….. *dan seterusnya*"

1 jam kemudian…

"Hoh hoh hoh. Hoh hoh hoh. Hoh hoh ho-"

"Yak, saya kira sudah cukup, Tanaka-san. Rakyat anda sudah SANGAT menikmati sambutan anda. Terima kasih Tanaka-san! Semoga anda bisa menjadi Raja Neko yang baik"

"Hoh hoh hoh" *terjemahan : sama-sama*

"Sambutan apaan tuh? Cuma 'hoh hoh hoh' doang" *Ciel menggerutu dalem hati*

"Kayanya Negeri Neko bakal ngalamin kehancuran kalo si Tanaka itu yang jadi rajanya" *Meirin juga menggerutu dalem hati*

"Dan, saya akan pergi ke negara tempat saya bekerja, bersama dengan anak ini, dengan roket – Ayo, Ciel, naik ke roket ini" ajak Sebastian sambil naik ke roket

"Baik! – He? BB-ku ketinggalan lagi! Tunggu sebentar Sebastian!" *balik lagi ke istana*

3… 2… 1… _BOOM!_ Roket pun terbang, bersama dengan Sebastian di dalamnya, tapi tanpa Ciel ikut serta

"CIEL!" *Sebastian teriak sambil menitikkan air mata*

"SEBASTIAN! Jangan pergi! – Huaaaaaa aku ga bisa balik ke rumah!" *Ciel mulai nangis*

"Unyuuu jangan nangis, Ciel imut. Kami akan membantumu" *Finny menghibur, dan berhasil*

"Aku emang imut dari dulu kale haha" *Ciel bagong : bangga dan sombong*

"Sebaiknya kita minta bantuan ke penasehat istana" Bard menganjurkan

Mereka pun menuju ke rumah penasehat istana. Sesampainya disana…

_Kuch kuch kutaheee~_

"Loh? Ini rumah kok gaya india gitu sih?"

"Wah, ada tamu. Selamat siang, tuan dan nona. Saya adalah Agni, butler penasehat istana. Kebetulan, tuan Soma hari ini sedang mengikuti acara talk show di luar. Ada apa kalian kesini?" tiba tiba seorang orang india muncul

"Umm… kami mau minta bantuan anda…" jawab Ciel malu-malu *ga tau kenapa*

"Ah bantuan apa? Meskipun saya hanya seorang butler, mungkin saya bisa membantu"

"To the point aja yaw. Saya ingin pulang ke Inggris, negara yang sama sekali bukan terletak di dekat sini. Apakah anda bisa membantu saya keluar dari negeri ini?"

"Wah maaf chibi, saya tidak bisa mambantu anda. Tapi saya anjurkan anda untuk pergi menemui penyihir baik dari selatan yang bernama Lau. Nih saya kasih baling baling bambu punya saya"

"Terima kasih banyak, Agni"

ooooo

~Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan petualangan ke tempat Lau, penyihir baik dari selatan. Akankah Ciel bisa kembali ke rumah mewah nan megah miliknya? Kita nantikan saja, sesaat lagi di chapter 4~ Nyaaaaw yang berminat review yaw :3~


	4. I'm home!

Cekidot bekicot chapter 4 of Wizard of Neko! X3

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Wizard of Oz belongs to Lyman Frank Baum

WARNING! : GAJE, ANEH, OOC, dll.

ooooo

"Whoa! Baling baling bambu asik ya!"

"Kamu betul, Finny! Aku jadi ngerasa kaya punya sayap beneran!"

"Lihat! Sepertinya itu istana milik penyihir Lau!" spontan Bard

Sayangnya, mereka mendarat tepat di atas genteng istana bergaya China itu. Ciel takut ketinggian, makanya dia cuma duduk di atas genteng dan menunggu bantuan. Begitu juga dengan Meirin, Bard, dan Finny. Tiba tiba, Lau keluar dari istananya dan melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal di atas gentengnya

"Woah? Perasaan aku ga majang patung itu! Lagian pose patungnya kok jelek gitu sih? – Pelayan! Tolong turunkan patung jelek itu!"

"Yes, Your Highness"

*Inner Ciel : enak aja gw yang imut ini dibilang patung jelek! Kalo mereka bertiga sih gapapa dibilang jelek, emang kenyataan kok (Ciel bagong : bangga dan sombong)*

Saat para pelayan naik ke atas genteng, mereka kaget setengah idup ngeliat yang di atas bukan patung, tapi manusia beneran

"Ka….Kalian bukan… patung?"

"Yaiyalah bukan! Eh saya yang imut ini masa dibilang patung jelek sih? Eh turunin kami dong! Kami ada perlu sama penyihir Lau!"

"Baiklah, tuan dan nona"

Mereka dibawa ke depan penyihir Lau. Untung saja penyihir Lau baik, kalau tidak pasti Ciel dan ketiga temannya di sangka mata mata. Bard langsung merah malu malu gitu, pas ngeliat di dalam istana itu banyaaaaaaak sekali perempuan perempuan cantik nan seksoy

"Selamat datang, tamu! Kelihatannya kalian sedang kebingungan. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Umm… iya Tuan Lau. Saya ingin kembali ke tempat saya tinggal, yaitu Inggris. Bagaimana caranya agar saya bisa kembali kesana?"

"Tapi ada satu syaratnya"

"Apa Tuan? Syarat apapun akan saya penuhi agar bisa kembali ke rumah saya"

"Kalo gitu, tolong beliin obat maag ya di toko obat Nci sebelah istana ini. Sakit perut ga nahan boooo"

*sweatdrop* "Ba..Baiklah tuan"

Ciel pun ga sudi beli obat maag buat tuh orang. Dan dia pun memanfaatkan Meirin, Bard, dan Finny untuk disuruh membeli obat tak penting itu. Dan Ciel pun memulai sandiwaranya

"Aduuuuuuh! Aku cakit peyut!" rintih Ciel (pura-pura) kesakitan

"Kamu kenapa Ciel? Sakit perut?" *Finny tiba tiba datang*

"Iya! Aduh! Sakit banget gila!" *acting Ciel makin menjadi jadi*

"Aku beliin obat maag ya, Ciel! Untungnya ada toko obat disebelah istana ini!"

"Terima kasih Meirin. Tapi cepatlah! Aku udah ga tahan nih!"

*Inner Bard : nih bocah mo ee apa maag sih? Ekspresinya kaya kebelet ee gitu*

5 menit kemudian…

"Nih Ciel obatnya! Ayo cepet diminum!"

"Uhm… maaf ya Finny. Maag-ku tiba tiba sembuh hehe" *acting lagi*

"Yaelahhhh… Yaudah deh gapapa"

"Ciel, kami nunggu di luar aja ya" sahut Bard yang dari tadi kalem

ooooo

Ciel pun kembali masuk menuju istana milik Lau yang menurut Ciel orangnya sok itu

"Tuan Lau, saya sudah membawakan anda obat maag" *sambil berlutut*

"Huahahaha. Sori bocah. Maag-ku udah sembuh nih wakakak" *ketawa innocent*

*Inner Ciel : yah saya kena karma deh garagara ngeboongin 3 makhluk itu*

"No problem. Tuan, jadi bagaimana caranya agar saya bisa kembali ke rumah lagi?"

"That's easy bro! *sok gahol* Kamu pake sepatu punya penyihir jahat dari timur itu kan? Nah, ancurin sepatu itu sampe pecah berkeping keping, lalu kamu akan langsung ada di rumahmu ketika sepatu itu pecah. Betul, Lan Mao?"

*Lan Mao ngangguk ngangguk* (tunggu! Ini adegan kan ada di fanfict saya yang kedua! *ehem* oke oke ini author cuma pengen numpang bicara aja)

"Eh? Yaudahdeh saya coba sekuat saya bisa"

Daaaaaan… Si Ciel baru nyadar kalo sepatu itu ternyata sepatu kaca. Langsung aja dia ancurin dengan sepatu kaca itu dilemparin ke tembok sampe pecah

"Meirin, Finny, Bard, aku akan selalu merindukan kalian!" teriak Ciel dalam hati, ketika ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya

ooooo

Akhirnya, Ciel berhasil nyampe ke rumahnya. Tapi bukannya dia disambut dengan ramah oleh bibi dan pamannya, malahan…

"Paman! Bibi! Aku datang!" *Ciel langsung masuk ke rumahnya*

Dan tiba tiba ia melihat…

"Baaaaaah ini om Vincent sama tante Rachel malah tidur. Kasian amat ya saya, ga di anggep"

ooooo

Sekianlah cerita Wizard of Neko yang aneh ini dan sangat gaje. Saya tau, fict ini banyak kekurangan dan sangat aneh. Makanya masukan terbukaaaa lewat review. Review yaw :3


End file.
